User talk:AxewGuppy
"AxewGuppy" Posts AxewGuppyIsRetarded is attacking me on this Wikia. They have hacked my Talk Page and have edited my user page. Axew13 (talk) 13:45, December 26, 2012 (UTC) :Not any longer; AxewGuppyIsRetarded's childish behaviour has earned him an infinite ban. Be warned, that's what's in store for anyone else who "thinks" they're clever; and doing such attacks in anonymous-coward mode wont shield you from the consequences either. — RobertATfm (talk) 13:23, March 25, 2013 (UTC) :I know. That was an old post I made. -.- But someone edited my user page and removed everything and wrote "im gay" and they were account-less (which means they can't be banned). :Axew13 (talk) 13:34, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Reply to RobertATfm's Post ::Actually, anonymous IP users can still be blocked (I did that to one of your attackers a few minutes ago), and if they're in a range and try to evade the block that way, all I have to do is widen the block to include the entire range. — RobertATfm (talk) 13:44, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Oh. Anyone can edit it. ._. 17:57, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Top Posts Posts Post Removed Post Removed One of your edits to your user page I know that idiots vandalising your user page are upsetting; however, in dealing with them you must bear in mind that a wiki such as this is likely to be used by children, hence language such as you used in one of your edit summaries last year is not acceptable. I had to delete your user page briefly in order to restore all revisions except that one. Kindly be more careful in future (and if any more idiots come on here solely to attack you, best to report the problem to one of the admins, such as me). — RobertATfm (talk) 13:39, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Reply to "One of your edits to your user page" It's locked now and now I have a backup in NotePad. So every time it is edited, I can restore it. It's probably the same person who has an account called "Queen Elizabeth" on YouTube and tried to get me to quit YT. They failed epicly: 1. They said "vids s▓▓▓" "giv up youtube". Where's the grammar? And where's the spelling? 2. No profile image. 3. The queen would use her full name and not have the word "Queen" in it because that's how you're meant to do it. 4. The queen would probably say it more politely and wouldn't use the word "s▓▓▓". I did not fall for it. If the queen wanted me gone, she'd tell me on the site that I'd be suspended and then delete my account. Axew13 (talk) 10:23, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Also, I'm confused I asked for a username change to "Axew13". I was locked out of my account for a few hours and stuff happened, including my page apparently not existing and being wiped clear. But my username has not been changed yet. Axew13 (talk) 10:26, March 30, 2013 (UTC) :I don't know how the lockout occured (I don't think it was anything I did), but your user page had to be deleted (for a couple of minutes, no longer) so that I could restore the revision history without your (understandable, but unacceptable all the same) one use of foul language last year. As far as I know, this is the only way an ordinary admin/bureaucrat can selectively delete revision histories; only the high-ups (Wikia Staff and VSTF) can use more direct methods. :As for the name change, as far as I know only bureaucrats can do this; ordinary admins cannot. The bureaucrat of this wiki (User:Xxgreenbunnyxx) has been very busy lately, so he says (probably why he made me an admin), so perhaps if you gently remind him of your request. — RobertATfm (talk) 12:12, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Incidentally... Do you like this wiki's new favicon? :-) (You may have to refresh your browser window before you can see it.) To my mind, it's much more apt than the Wikia default that was used before. — RobertATfm (talk) 12:18, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Reply to "Incidentally..." What's a favicon? Axew13 (talk) 17:44, March 30, 2013 (UTC) :I know I'm not RobertATfm, but maybe I could explain: favicon is the little icon that appear in the right side of your tab. 12:46, April 2, 2013 (UTC) :Well, I can't see anything. I'm running Safari (Apple) on Windows XP. :Axew13 (talk) 17:19, April 9, 2013 (UTC)